Minions
| location = | runtime = 95 minutes | budget = | gross = $1,159,398,397 | book = | wikia = Despicable Me Wiki | based on = Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 }} Minions is a 2015 American computer animated science fiction action adventure comedy film directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda and written by Brian Lynch. Plot The story of the Minions begins at the dawn of time. Starting as single-celled yellow organisms, Minions evolve through the ages, perpetually serving the most despicable of masters. Continuously unsuccessful at keeping these masters - from T. Rex to Napoleon to Dracula - the Minions find themselves without someone to serve and fall into a deep depression. But one Minion named Kevin has a plan, and he - alongside teenage rebel Stuart and lovable little Bob - ventures out into the world to find a new evil boss for his brethren to follow. The trio embarks upon a thrilling journey that ultimately leads them to their next potential master, Scarlet Overkill (Sandra Bullock), the world’s first-ever female super-villain. They travel from frigid Antarctica to 1960s New York City, ending in mod London, where they must face their biggest challenge to date: saving all of Minionkind...from annihilation. Cast *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob and the Minions *Sandra Bullock as Scarlet Overkill, an ambitious villain *Jon Hamm as Herb Overkill, an inventor and Scarlet's husband *Jennifer Saunders as Queen Elizabeth II *Hiroyuki Sanada as a sumo wrestler *Michael Keaton as Walter Nelson *Allison Janney as Madge Nelson *Steve Coogan as Professor Flux and The Tower Guard *Geoffrey Rush as the Narrator *Steve Carell as Gru Critical Reception Minions received mixed reviews from critics with a score of 55% on Rotten Tomatoes based on 217 reviews with an average score of 5.74/10 Characters/Gallry Images Minions-visual.jpg Minions-movie-still04.jpg Minions-movie-still03.jpg Minions-movie-still02.jpg Minions-movie-still01.jpg 2421 DS S0200P0020 0119R.JPG 2421 DS S0800P0520 0124R.JPG 2421 FPF 00032R.jpg 2421 FPF 00263R CROP.JPG 2421 FPF2 00232R.jpg 2421 MM R4 2250 3225 150302AR.JPG 2421 S1450 P0130 FRAME 501 HERB AND SCARLET R.JPG 2421 SHM DS S1100P2230 L 0304R.JPG 2421 SHM DS S1450P0017 L 0148R.JPG 2421 TP3 00053R.jpg MNS Butts1Sht RGB 0603 1.jpg Trailers Minions - Debut Trailer Category:Comedy films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:2015 films Category:2015 Category:American films Category:American animated films Category:Sequels Category:Film scores by Jerry Goldsmith Category:Film scores by Hans Zimmer Category:Despicable Me Category:Illumination Entertainment animated films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Distributed by Universal Pictures Category:Films with narration Category:Film scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Film directed by Pierre Coffin Category:Film directed by Kyle Balda Category:Comedy Category:American comedy films Category:American action films Category:Action Category:American science fiction action films Category:Science Fiction films Category:Science Fiction Category:Adventure Category:American adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Spy films Category:American spy films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Orlando Category:Films set in the 20th century Category:Films set in 1968 Category:Films set in the 1960's Category:Non-Fantasy films Category:Children's films Category:American children's films Category:American children's animated films Category:American children's comedy films Category:PG Category:PG rated films Category:Films rated PG Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Dinosaur films Category:Films about orphans Category:Crime Category:American crime action films Category:American crime films Category:Animated spin-offs